Teddy Lupin and the Mystery of Ravenclaw
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Teddy is about to start Hogwarts, where he meets his two best friends Evie and Matt, who on the train let go of a family feud. When a rude Hufflepuff boy and his gang decide to make Teddy, and his friends, their target, will he discover the mystery of Ravenclaw house and its students?
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy's POV**

I woke up early this morning, I climbed out of my bed, and walked over to the dresser. I pulled on a red and blue button up and my black dress pants. Then I pulled on my Weasley jumper. It was green and it had a small red T near the left shoulder.

I don't understand why I like muggle clothes they just seem more expressive I guess. I had packed my trunk last night, so I decided to just trot downstairs for breakfast, maybe mother had made something.

As I reached the kitchen, I saw my father sitting there at the counter, drinking coffee. He never let me have any before he said I was too young.

He ran a hand across his bangs, and for a minute I thought his scar might hurt, it was a lightning scar just on his forehead one he had gotten as a baby, but he didn't look like he was in pain.

"Good morning, Edward." Dad said.

"Morning, Dad." I said, taking a seat next to him.

I saw flash in his eyes and then go away. It did this in his eyes everytime I called him dad, or Mom well mom.

I remember like four years ago when they told me that I wasn't their birth son. But they were still my parents, they raised me.

"Would you like a cup?" Dad asked me.

I'm pretty sure I had a goofy grin as I nodded my head. He took the pitcher and poured a glass into the smaller cup.

I took it in my hands, took a breath, and then took a sip. It didn't taste as awesome as I expected it to, but it was okay.

"Its' alright." I said and Dad broke out into laughter.

I heard a small little voice from the hallway so me and Dad turned our heads. Standing there was my brother, Albus.

"Has Teddy left yet?" The four year old asked rubbing his eyes and clutching an old bear that I gave him.

"Nope Al, I'm still here. Come here." I said, patting my lap.

He got eager and came running across the wood floors, and it was a small thump, and he made his way to me and climbed up on the chair.

"Al, we are going to the train station with Teddy." Dad said and Al's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Really?" Al nearly shouted.

"Yep, so you better go get ready!" I whispered so that we wouldn't wake up anyone.

"Pick out something nice, son." Dad added.

Al gave me a kiss on the cheek and then after we heard his and James' door close, we heard it open again. And he once again returned to the kitchen.

"Teddy? Will you help me?" Al asked me.

"Sure Al." I laughed.

I followed him into his room and helped him into a white button up and a sweater vest with a diamond pattern on it. I threw him a pair of khackis and told him to wear his black sneakers and then left the room to hear mother calling me.

"Yes mum." I said, as I saw Lily running down the hall, and I looked back to Mom as I laughed.

"Would you be a dear and write Hermione back telling her she can meet us at the station." Mom said chasing after Lily.

"Love, you sound like your mother." Dad called as he and James entered the living room.

The five year was in a buttonup and jeans. James absolutely refused to wear anything but jeans, and no doubt that underneath that dress shirt was a t-shirt with some muggle tv show on it.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are coming?" James asked making his way to the table.

"Yes, Rose and Hugo are having a play date." Dad said.

I quickly took a quill of Mom's desk and scribbed a note. "Dear Aunt Hermione, Mom says meet us at the station, From Teddy."

"Teddy, before we leave I have something for you.," Dad called.

I gave the letter to Errol, Ron's owl, and it flew out of here, not before smacking its head on the window of course. I swear that things needs owling lessons.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked.

He reached into the closet and pulled out a package and handed it to me, it was long and skinny, I ripped it open only guessing what it could be.

"A Firebolt, Dad. Thanks." I exclaimed.

"Well since they revoked that no first years playing Quidditch thing, I think you could use it." Dad laughed.

"Cool." I said examining it.

After staring at the broom for a few minutes Mom came out with Lily in a pink sweater and a flowered skirt.

I looked at everyone and I tried to adjust the collar of my button up and Mom laughed at me and made her way over to fix it for me.

"Oh Edward, your just like your father." Mom said placing my collar along the neckline of my sweater.

"Really?" I asked.

She looked back to Harry, and shook her head. "Sorry, I meant Harry dear."

"That's okay." I said, slightly in disappointment.

"Dad can we take the flying car?" James asked.

"Yeah Dad, can we?" I asked.

"Please." Al and Lily chorused together.

"I guess, come on then." Dad said earning a glare from Mom.

Dad and Uncle Ron destroyed Grandpa Weasley's car second year. But they developed a new one, Dad got the original and Uncle Ron got a copy.

We climbed in the black car, it was small and Lily had to sit on my lap. I pulled the seatbelt over us and ran a hand threw her long straight hair. I wonder how I hadn't noticed anything before. As Mom and Lily both had ginger hair, whileJames, Al, and Dad had black hair. And I had a blue tint to mine.

Dad turned the invisibility on as we flew up out of the driveway and into the open air. I looked out the window as I knew these muggles couldn't see me. But it still felt fun. We pulled into a parking spot at Kings Cross Station and then the car was visible to the public again.

Al hopped out of our side while I unbuckled. I placed Lily on the seat and she scooted out of the car and Mom picked her up. Once I got out Al reached his arms out, so I picked him up cradling him in my arms. I watched Dad come around the back of the car holding James' hand.

That's when I heard them. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you realize how many muggles could have seen us, I swear you haven't gotten any better since second year."

I looked to the others and the four of us seemed to all scream. "Aunt Hermione!"

Dad laughed as we all ran to meet up with them, seeing Uncle Ron's ginger hair made it easy. There was 4 year old Rose, with her red-brown hair, and 2 year old Hugp with the same color hair as his father's.

"Teddy." Uncle Ron shouted at me, waving me over.

I set Al on the ground so I could pick up Hugo. "Hey there buddy."

"Ted!" The 2 year old clapped.

"Literally all he's been saying is Ted." Hermione laughed.

"Teddy, you might want to get Godric out of the trunk." Dad said to me.

I almost forget! Godric must be completely suffocated in the trunk. I ran back to our car and reached down into the magically enlarged trunk and pulled out my Tawny owl.

"Sorry Godric but you know there's not enough room in the flying cart." I said to my owl, taking a treat out of my pants pocket and handing it to him and him eating it out of my hand.

I brought him over to the group and Uncle Ron took out his wand and silently whispered. "Accio trolley."

A trolley made its way over to us without anyone pushing it. I laughed, Mom preteneded not to look, while Aunt Hermione slapped Uncle Ron, and Dad went to get my trunk.

"Sorry." He whispered.

As the trolley reached Uncle Ron's hands he pushed it over to me. Dad placed my trunk on the trolley, with Godric's cage on top. Then I placed Hugo on the trolley, and then took Lily from Mom and did the same. I took the straps from the bottom and attached them to each other so the kids wouldn't fall.

"I want to ride to." Al cried.

I unattached the straps and let Al in between them. "Alright but you have to hold on to Hu and Lil, okay?"

"Do you want to ride as well James?" Dad looked down to him.

"No." James answered, he had been always a bit more serious tthan Al and Lil.

"Alright then." I said reattaching the straps and watching James cock his head up a little bit and walk next to Dad.

I pushed the trolley with the kids on it carefully but quickly couldn't have myself late to my first day at Hogwarts. As we reached Platform 9 and 10, I let Uncle Ron push the trolley with the kids on it through to Platform 9 3/4s with Aunt Hermione, Mom, and James right behind them.

I looked up to Dad and he just smiled at me and then we walked through to the platform and I saw dark for a minute and then a very busy platform. I looked around.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were detaching the kids from the trolley when I turned to my parents, they may not be my birthparents but they were still my parents. "What house should I be in?"

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Well, I mean your sorted based on what house your family is in right?" I asked.

"No. You're sorted based on what qualities you have. Slytherins are in Slytherin because they're cunning, and Hufflepuffs are in Hufflepuff because they are loyal. Not because of their families." Mom answered.

"Besides, your mom was a Hufflepuff, your dad was a Gryffindor, your grandmother was a Slytherin. You could be any of the four houses, Edward." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad." I gave him a hug.

After I said goodbyes, and believe me they were hard. Al would not let me go. I took Godric, and my trunk, and headed onto the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Like the story. Make sure to review. I sadly however only own my own characters and not the Harry Potter ones. **

**Evie's POV**

I stood with my family on Platform 9 3/4s, we had just gotten used to this Platform, being Americans we had not been used to Muggle London let alone Wizard London. I looked at my older brother Levitt, or Levi as he is known better, who seemed aggitated.

I gave my younger brother Dakota a kiss on the cheek. "You be good, okay Cody?"

"I will sissy." He said, he was only four years old.

I hugged my mom and dad one last time, and then followed Levi to the train. I carried Tuck, my dog, in his cage and dragged my trunk along behind me. The sound of which caused Tuck to bark loudly. Levi looked back at me and scowled.

"Did you have to bring that meniace of a dog?" Levi called back.

"You don't hear my complaining about Elliot do you?" I snapped back, refering to Levi's snowy owl.

"Elliot's an owl, he doesn't bark. Idiot." He snarled at me.

"Airhead." I snarled back.

I heard him groan as we reached the Slytherin compartments and the first amazing face we see is none other than the wonderful Shay Humstring, and I say that with as much sarcasm as humanly possible. She was Levi's girlfriend.

"I see the annoying little sister is starting." Shay commented.

"I see the annoying girlfriend is here." I added.

"Levi, did you hear what she called me?" She shouted in outrage.

"Well, you deserved it, hotshot." Another voice said. I turned to see it was Jax Lachlan, another one of the Levi's friends. He came over to our house every Christmas break since Levi started at Hogwarts, because his family was awful. He was nice, though.

"Shut it, Lachlan." Shay snarled.

"Alright. Evie stop being rude to Shay. And Shay, I'm the only who can call my sister annoying. And Jax you stop being you." Levi snapped. I smiled a bit, I mean my brother and I have our moments, but we also fight quite a lot.

"I'm going to go find my own compartment." I said abruptly, and I turned to leave I felt Jax pull on my arm.

"Are you sure, Ev? I mean you can share with us." He said, smiling.

"Let her go, Jaxson." Shay snarled.

"Really Jax, I'm fine." I said honestly, and went to find my own compartment.

I roamed through the train, peeking in the autumn frosted windows to see if any were free, but instead seeing many group of students chatting away about Charms lessons or the new Astronomy teacher.

I finally found an open one and sat down, I let Tuck out of his cage for a minute. I took out one of his combs and started to comb his black and brown fur when I heard someone knock on the door, and pushed him back into the cage while apologizing to Tuck, and then acknowledged for the knocker to come in.

As the door opened I say a boy and the first thing I noticed was his blue tinted hair. I pushed my glasses up my nose to see better. He was carrying a Tawny owl and dragging his trunk. He seemed nice. "Hello."

He looked to the floor. "Hi, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." I answered and he came into the compartment. He propped his trunk up on the floor and set his owl on the seat next to him.

As he turned back to me, I held out my hand. "Evie Hunter."

He smiled at me, and took my hand in his. "Teddy Lupin.

Just then Tuck must of felt he needed introduction because he barked twice, and I proceeded to let him out of his cage, Teddy looked at me in shock. "Is that a dog?"

"Yep. A Bernese Mountain to be exact." I said factly.

"Your accent is thick." He said, clearly this boy was British.

"I'm not the one with the accent you are." I laughed.

"Nope, you're in my home country, therefore you have the accent." He laughed.

"Fine then." I said, pouting in mock defeat.

"You know Evie, I think I've made my first friend here." Teddy smiled.

"Me too." I replied .

"So what's your dog's name?" Teddy asked.

"Tuck. What's your owl's name?" I asked him.

"Godric." Teddy replied, touching the owl through the metal bars.

"Like Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"So I assume you're hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor, and my birthdad to as well."

"Oh what happened to your dad?" I asked.

"He and my mum were killed in the Second Wizard War, but it's okay. I have Dad, Mom, Al, James and Lily." He said, looking out the window glancing at them waving at him. There was 9 of them.

"So are those like your cousins?" I asked.

"Yep. My Uncle Ron, My Aunt Hermione, and Rose and Hugo." He said pointing to each one.

"Oh my gosh, your dad is Harry Potter." I exclaimed noticing the scar on the man's forehead, and of course recognizing Ron and Hermione as part of the Golden Trio.

"Yeah, he is." Teddy said sheepishly.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and we saw a boy standing there. He ahd moppy brown hair, and brown eyes to match as well. He held in his hand a rat cage.

"Can I sit here?" He asked us.

"Course you can. Right Evie?" Teddy looked to me for agreement.

"Sure." I said, turning back to the window. For a moment I glanced upon this new boy's trunk and read the name inscripted, _M. Connor. _Just great! That's just what I needed a Connor i my year, like this wasn't going to be hard enough.

"Thanks." The boy said, sitting down next to Teddy, glaring across at me.

He must of recognized me to, I mean how couldn't you my family shared the same horrible eyesight, and I got my dad's green eyes. I decided not to mention it, incase he didn't know.

"So I'm Mathias by the way, Mathias Connor. But you can call me Matt." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to Teddy.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Evie Hunter." Teddy shook his hand and then nodded his head in my direction.

"Well, Hunter it was nice of you to allow us lower class to sit with you." Matt snarled, there it was!

"Shut it Connor!" I shouted back, turning my head to the window.

"Wait you two know each other?" Teddy asked.

The Connor family was the only other American pureblood wizard family in Muggle London, not that I cared about blood status but my parents did. The Connor family was just mad because Father and Mr. Connor work at the Ministry, and Father is Mr. Connor's boss.

"Let's just say our families have a little old rivalry." Matt snarled.

"You're the ones with the problem, not us." I snapped back.

"Well let's resolve this right now, because I'd think for us all to be friends." Teddy said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Matt. "Matt, I am not some pampered rich kid, I am nothing like my parents. I would feel honored to be your friend."

He looked at me with a tilt of his head and then nodded. "And I'm not some whiney poor kid, I can let go of family rivals. It would be a pleasure to be your friend."

"There was that so hard." Teddy laughed.

Yes." Matt and I breathed out at the same time and relaxed against the back of the seats. I looked out the window once more at Teddy's family as the train started to pull away.


End file.
